La sombra de mis pensamientos
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: El es aquella sombra que se encontraba impregnada en la de ella, la cual no quería ver en lo más mínimo, mas cuando traías toda clase de sentimiento a su persona, y viceversa ¿No es así?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos/Punto de vista.

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Perspectivas después de múltiples encuentros.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**La sombra de mis pensamientos**

**Temari**

.

"Te odio, te detesto… Eso es poco verdad.

No sé cómo describirlo. Me sacas de quicio. Siempre que te encuentro te escapas, como desaparece el rocío de la mañana o el frío del desierto. Sabes muero de frustración. Porque cualquier cosa que piense me lleva hacia ti.

De cómo mi hermano parece haberte perdonado. Y yo no puedo, pero es cierto. En parte mi resentimiento es sin fundamentos, debería olvidarlo. No jamás. Sabaku no Temari no hace eso.

No tengo opción más que seguirlo.

Es mi obsesión… Si lo es. No puede morir a manos de nadie más. He analizado por completo todo de él. Inclusive cuestioné a mi hermano sobre todo lo que podía recordar. Tengo que vengarme, le hizo algo a mi hermano, por tanto, no puede pasar nada mas así…

-¡Jamás!– Claudiqué, frunciendo considerablemente mi faz. No puedo, no debo, no quiero aceptarlo…

Porque la oscuridad que en este momento siento, hace que me identifique contigo. Me frustro. Porque una vez yo hice lo mismo.

Ataque a muerte a muchos enemigos porque se me encomendó, y ahora que le habían hecho eso a mi familia no podía tolerarlo.

Repetidas veces me había dejado en ridículo. El que me humillará hería mi orgullo. Profundamente, aun más cuando me salvaba de alguna atrocidad. Como podía deberle yo algo. Conforme avanza el tiempo me di cuenta que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Te maldigo. Porque me llamas la atención, porque me tienes enrejada en una jaula cual si fuera una ave, cuando yo quiero ser el viento por el que tú te muevas.

Esa cara tuya... tan llena de seguridad.

Te quiero y te detesto. Por hacerme pasar por esto… Por hacerme pasar del odio, a una admiración y enamoramiento… pero yo no lo admitiré. Por que seguiré diciendo que te odio… Tan repetitivo.

Sí, pero mi orgullo no me permite dejar cabo suelto. Llevándome internamente a esa sombra que no quería apreciar, la que te ama."

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


	2. Deidara

x  
x  
x  
x

**La sombra de mis pensamientos**

**Deidara**

.

"Absurdo… Si no hay otra palabra con la que pueda describir esto que me sucede. Parecía un animal siendo cazado, ¿cómo era posible?… Nunca le había puesto un alto a aquella joven. Lugar al que iba me la encontraba ya prácticamente como si supiera todo de mí.

Cuando contadas veces hemos cruzado palabras. Solo cuando coincidimos por completo en misiones y teníamos que aliarnos para salir adelante.

Que digo… Parecía que le cuidaba. Aunque poseía su determinación me quedaba ahí…

Inaudito.

Cada vez me caía mejor esa chica, por raro que pareciera su temperamento me entretenía. Molestarla era un deleite. Pues de inmediato veía como explotaba intentando fulminarme con su mirada. Ingenua.

Una joven la que tenía que salvar varias veces, y sin darme cuenta le fui tomando cariño.

Esa faz tan cambiante… tan expresiva… Arte.

-El arte encarnada Hmm– Musito siendo un sonoro propio agradable para mis oídos. En los últimos encuentros con la chica había probado su fuerza y determinación. Definitivamente era alguien interesante…

Pero igual tan arrogante. No se le podía decir nada. Eso era otra de las cosas que captaba mi atención. El alto inmediato que me imponía. Deteniendo los aires que pudiera surcar con su mirada…

Yo que planeaba en los vientos que ella manipulaba.

Fruncí ligeramente la faz volteando al cielo. Para formar una amplia sonrisa con aquella seguridad tan característica en mi."

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
